Cold shoulder
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona makes friends with some girls at the mall but she spends all her time with them. By doing that, she's neglecting both her husband and her other friends. Can the powewr of True Love and real friendship help her before it's too late?
1. New friends

**Cold shoulder**

**Chapter One**

**New Friends.**

**Fiona was out shopping at a clothes shop in Far,Far Away. She was trying on some rock clothes. She looked faboulous. She paid for them. She walked out of there wearing a black baker boy cap with gems on the rim. She then saw some girls being bugged by a guy. He looked like a hunter. He was probably harassing the two ogre girls. She then snapped into action. "Hey leave her alone! She's not hurting you." One of them said to him. They watched as Fiona kicked the guy's butt. He then ran off crying. They were impressed by this. "That was cool! Who're you?" one of them asked her. "I'm Fiona. Are your friends okay? That creep was a loser to try that!" she told them. **

**They then realised who Fiona was and gasped in shock. "You're her! The very princess that kicked that slime ball Charming's butt and his mother's. You did all the girls in the kingdom a favour. Let's be friends!" one of them said to her excitedly. Fiona was excited by this. She'd never had friends before because of her curse but now that was taken care of… why couldn't she? Besides Shrek would understand and probably be happy for her. "Sure! But who're you guys?" she told them happily. The girls smiled at this. One of the ogre girls came near her. She had purple hair with blue streaks through it. She was wearing a halter top, a belt, blue trousers and a dark green baker boy cap. "I'm Marina. I like to dance and I'm into music. I was born a human but became an ogre for life. We have power." She said to her. Another girl came near her as the others crowded around her. She had pink hair with green streaks through it. She had black eyes. She was wearing a checked sweater and jeans with furry boots. "Yo what's up? My name's Chrisa. I like to read books and write." She told her. Fiona was impressed by this. Another ogre girl came over to her but she looked Latino. She was wearing a black hat/sombero, black boots, a black belt and wore a black cape. She had orange eyes. "Hola! My name is Arialle. I came from Espanol. I like to sing and draw. I have power but it is weak. I've heard of you and your brave husband. You always try to make humans like us and not be afraid." She said in a Spanish accent. Fiona was intrigued by her. "I didn't know Spain had any ogres!" Fiona told her. She smiled at that. They went for smoothies. Meanwhile at the swamp Shrek was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Donkey and Puss were playing Tony Hawk Project 8 on his laptop. He heard Donkey yelling and shook his head as he went to see what was going on. "That little piece of litter sucking fur is hogging it! Tell him to get off now or it's gonna get ugly!" Donkey told him. Shrek smiled at the thought of Donkey taking on Puss and went back into the kitchen. He was cooking Italian and Spanish food for him and Fiona. He then was tasting it to see if it was good when he heard sounds of fighting and ran out. He was shocked and impressed at the same time. Puss had been pinned into a head lock by Donkey and Puss was scrabbing him with his claws to make him let go. He then broke it up but then Puss lunged at him with the sword intending to hurt Donkey with it but it hurt Shrek… down in the crown jewels. "Puss! Get out of here now before I get mad." He said as he went into the kitchen holding his butt. He then rearranged his under wear. That at least made it better. But as night fell, Fiona came home late. Shrek was asleep in the easy chair waiting for her. She looked at the table and realised she'd missed something important. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to totally miss our dinner together. I made some new friends at the mall and we were hanging out and I forgot the time." She whispered as she dragged her slumbering husband into bed and climbed in beside him. He then wrapped his arms around her as she began to fall asleep. "It's okay. It happens." He said in his sleep. She smiled at that. Many girls like her would be lucky to have a man like her husband, someone caring and brave. Someone there to be your friend. **

**She then thought about that as she dreamed peacefully. **


	2. Best friends for life

Cold shoulder 

**Chapter Two**

**Best friends for life.**

**Fiona had gone off with Chrisa, Marina and Ariaelle again. They'd gone skate boarding. Shrek thought it was good that Fiona had some friends to be with apart from Donkey and Puss. But she'd hadn't cooked breakfast as she did when ever they got up. He could tell something wasn't right. Later she came back. He watched as she walked past him without talking to him. She went into their room. Donkey wondered what was wrong. "It's nothing Donkey. It's just…" he told him. Puss knew what was bugging him. "Donkey I think Fiona needs your help." He said and watched as he ran off. Puss then sat down beside him. "It's because of Fiona and her friends, isn't it? It's making you jealous. I think you need a night out with the guys." He said to him. Shrek then smiled at that. "Yeah but how do you have a guys night out if girls keep checking you out?" he asked him. "Don't worry, I can forget about the ladies for you." He said to him. Donkey then saw Fiona putting on make up. "Where're you going like that?" he asked her. She then smiled at this. "I'm going out with my friends. I think Shrek's a little sad about my having friends." She said to him. Donkey's mouth hung open at this. "Why do you think that?" he asked her. She looked away from him. "I think that because he tried talking to me as soon as I came back but I wanted to get ready and he seemed sad. Maybe I shouldn't go out." She said sadly. He then saw Puss come in. "Don't worry senora. We're going to have some guy fun." He said to her. She smiled at that. While Donkey was with her, Marina, Chrisa and Ariaelle showed up. They saw Shrek sitting playing on the laptop. Puss watched his friend as they sat beside him. Fiona then came out dressed up in punk clothes. Shrek's mouth hung open in shock at this. He watched as they walked out on their night out. Donkey watched as Shrek closed the door. He seemed sad. "Don't worry senor. Let's go get some beer." Puss said. They then walked out into the night. They then went to the Poison Apple Pub. Puss ordered a pint of milk. Shrek was drinking many glasses of rum. Puss then put something in it. It was catnip. It was from his secret stash. Donkey was unaware that he'd done that. They watched as Shrek drank it. Meanwhile Fiona and her friends were at a night club dancing. At the bar Shrek was feeling weird. The catnip was kicking in. Puss smiled at this. "What did you do to him?" Donkey asked him. "Nothing except for a little catnip." He said evilly. Donkey freaked at this. "You slipped him illegal drugs! Do you know how bad catnip is for an ogre's body system?" he ranted as their buddy threw up. Puss then saw the cops burst in. He watched as they arrested Shrek and Donkey. He had to do something fast. "It wasn't them, it was me!" he growled as Shrek threw up on the cop. They also arrested him as well. The police carriage then drove off. Later at midnight Fiona and her friends were back at the swamp when the cops showed up. "What do those guys want?" Marina asked curiously. Fiona then saw Puss in the car and figured it out. "He's been using catnip again." She said as the cops dragged both Donkey and her husband out of the carriage. But Puss remained in the carriage. "What's going on?" Fiona asked them. Donkey then began to speak. "Puss slipped Shrek some catnip and he's not too great as you can see." He said as Shrek fell onto the ground. Fiona caught him in her arms.**

"**Is he going to be alright? Catnip will dangerously hurt him. I don't know why he slipped him it." Ariaelle said to them as she helped Fiona put Shrek in the easy chair. He was greener than usual and talking in tongues. His eyes were open wide like spoons. Puss was watching this. He hadn't meant to hurt him, just help him forget about Fiona's friends. Fiona watched as they left. She then dragged her husband into bed. He was asleep but talking in his sleep. She then cuddled beside him. "I'm sorry honey that Puss gave you catnip. I'm also sorry that my having friends makes you a little jealous." She said to him. He smiled at this. The next day she woke up but Shrek was holding onto her hand. He wasn't himself at the minute. "Don't go." He said weakly. She saw tiredness in his brown eyes. She then snuggled back beside him. He then wrapped his arms around her groggily. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just stay in here, okay?" she said to him. He nodded as she left the room. Puss was in a prison cell but it was no big deal. He'd always been in one of these since he'd been on the catnip. He hated that Shrek was feeling tired and weak because of the catnip. **

**Someone then bailed him out. It was Fiona. She needed his help. He wondered why she'd did that. "Why did you do this for?" he asked her confused. "I need someone who is good at ogre health and you're the only one who knows how." She said to him. He understood and followed her. Shrek was in bed moaning in agony. Wax was running out of his ears and his body was hurting. He felt totally weak. He then saw Fiona come in with Puss. He saw how bad his amigo was looking and felt ashamed. "Le siento senor. I never meant to hurt you." He said. He understood. Fiona watched as Puss stuck tissues up her husband's ears and up his nose. They watched as he fell asleep. Fiona watched as he stayed behind. She then saw Donkey and his kids show up. She looked worried about this. "Why did he bring them here?" she asked herself as she met them outside. "Can you look after them? Dragon and I are going out for a while." He told her. She sighed as she went back inside. **


	3. Friends or Love?

Cold shoulder 

**Chapter Three**

**Friends or Love?**

**Fiona had fallen asleep later. Marina,Ariaelle and Chrisa were at the mall. They were waiting for her. When dawn broke, Fiona woke up. Shrek was asleep by her side. She knew being with him less was stressful but she liked being with her friends. She then crept out of bed. She took off her night gown and put on some clothes and a Baker boy cap. She snuck out of the house and went to the mall. Puss had seen this but decided not to tell the boss. He hoped that he wouldn't be mad. **

**Marina was sipping a smoothie while waiting for Fiona to show up. Chrisa and Ariaelle were in a music store listening to music while they waited. She then saw her come up to her. Marina then led her to the shop Chrisa and Ariaelle were in. "Hey Fi! What's up?" they asked her. "Nothing really. Are you ready to do some serious shopping?" Ariaelle asked them. "Oh yeah! Let's go!" Marina said to them. But Shrek had woken up and was a little miffed that Fiona wasn't by his side. He then got dressed. "Where're you going?" Puss asked him as he got fully dressed. "I'm going to the mall and give my wife a piece of my mind!" he said as he went out the door. Puss followed him. He wanted to see this. Meanwhile Fiona,Marina, Chrisa and Ariaelle were at the salon having facials done. Fiona was unaware that her spouse was watching them together and growled in anger. "Should we go now boss?" Puss asked deviously. "Not yet. I know somewhere Fiona and I can talk alone without her friends around." He said to him. "Where's that?" Puss asked. "The changing rooms in clothes shops. They're heading there next." He explained. Puss was impressed and disturbed. He then followed Shrek into the clothes shop and into the changing rooms. Fiona and her friends then walked in as planned. Puss watched as Fiona and her friends went into the changing rooms. Shrek then snuck into the room Fiona was in. She was shocked to see him there especially as she was standing in her under wear. "What do you think you're doing here?" she asked angrily. "Fiona honey, we need to talk. You've been hanging out with those girls so much, you've forgotten all about things that matter to you most like me. The last couple of nights I've seen you hang out with them and you forget about the rest of us. You've got to choose. Those friends of yours who you think like you for you or me, your loving husband who's been by you side? Think about that while you're with them." He said coldly. She watched as he walked out there, an expression of hurt on his face. Puss watched this as he flirted with Ariaelle. **

**Fiona wasn't feeling so good at the minute. She hadn't meant to neglect her husband but it was an accident. She hated that she had to choose between the one she loved and her new friends. Marina could tell something wasn't right with her. Ariaelle and Chrisa noticed this too. "Are you okay? You seem bummed about something." Marina said to her. "It's nothing, okay? It's… just my husband. He can be so immature about things especially if I'm with friends. But I don't want to put you in a bad mood so that's all I'm going to say at the minute." She said as she left the mall. Her friends knew something was up. Fiona then took a detour into the forest and climbed up a tree. "There's no point going back yet until he realises that Marina,Chrisa and Ariaelle are my friends and make me happy." She thought. Rain then fell on the ground. At the swamp, Puss was waiting for her to come back. Shrek was on the laptop. He needed to talk to him but now wasn't the time. He watched as thunder lit up the sky. He then got an idea that she wasn't coming back and decided to search for her. **


End file.
